rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Robert "Romeo" Naylor
'''Robert "Romeo" Naylor '''is a Red Team Corporal set to be in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch, he talks like he's just out of training, but he mostly does it to annoly some of the team. He is put on scouting, which he does well, they send him off scouting just to get rid of him for a few minutes. He's the only Red from the Outpost 48-A massacre, he doesn't know Blood Gulch well but hes getting used to the new outpost and the people in it. Early Life Romeo had a normal childhood, but the outbreak of the Red vs Blue war changed his Teenage years, James and Mike some of his childhood friends signed up for the Red Team, Romeo wanting a bit of the action also signed up. He has little memory of his time as a British Freelancer due to his memory being wiped he remembers some things but not a lot. Skills Romeo is a fast runner which makes him good as a runner or a scout. His armor is light so it doesn't slow him down much, he is a good sharpshoter with a pistol, DMR and Sniper Rifle. For close combat he'd take a Shotgun, Assault Rifle or a pistol. But he normaly carries a M6G-Magnum, SRS99-Sniper Rifle or a DMR. He has used Frag, Plasma and Spike grenades but won't use "Firebomb" grenades as he fears getting hit before he throws it and has seen many Blues and fellow Reds burn from them. At Outpost 48-A he, Alice and two other Reds where the only ones who used Plasma grenades which the Reds at the outpost nicknamed "Spiders!" Personality He is a soldier who can keep clam under pressure but is known to crack at the sight of tanks headed his way, even if they where friendly. He also in his record never hit or hurt a girl due to him having a soft spot for them if he had to pick to save Alexa Woods or Alexander Song he'd save Alexa Woods. At times he will fight as a Lone Wolf. He likes this way and hates it being ruined. The Reds never asked for a new soldier when Romeo came. Romeo could have gone to many other outposts but why he headed to Blood Gluch nobody knows he never told anybody which outpost he's from as he changes the subject. His main catch phrase is "I love blood and murder!" Near death Romeo has nearly been killed many times, he has a bad time with Spartan Lasers, which is shown while looking at one, he never says why he won't use a Spartan Laser, but he avoids wearing any clothing that show the mark on his left arm. When he was using a Spartan Laser during training he got a faulty Spartan Laser and strangely before firing it spit and when it fired some of the lasers charge burned his left arm. He was screaming in huge pain and thought he was going to die. Assault on Outpost-48A Romeo was sent to take outpost-48A stright after he finished training along with James, Mike and Alice, at first he wondered if the Reds where lossing the war. In the airborne assault on outpost-48A he was in charge of D squad he was a bit worried about his jet pack failing on him which it didn't. As he and his squad ran to thier target a fellow Red fired his DMR in the air and gave away thier loction and where fired on by a Blue Sniper Team, when the assault was over thier was little of all three squads, A squad was down to 3 men and 1 wounded, B squad was down to 2 men and 1 badly wounded, C squad was lost and never joined in on the battle and Romeos squad was down to 5 men and women and 2 badly wounded. B squad and A squad regrouped while Romeos squad was ordered to dig in and wait for the counter attack which never came. Vehicle skills Romeo is ok as a pliot, he has a habit of flying at treetop level. This is due to him being a low level scout pliot flying under the enemy radar. Hornets are Romeos least fave aircraft to fly, due to being confusing to fly and are hard to hide, Flacons and Pelicans Romeo can fly with little trouble. When it comes to ground vehicles Romeo is good with as well, Warthogs and Mongooses are his fave vehicle for recon. He likes to ride shotgun in Warthogs but if somebody has a Spartan Laser or any Anti-vehicle weapon he'll let them ride shotgun. He normaly does any recon with a Mongoose alone, and straps weapons to the back of the Mongoose. Relationships Most of the Red Team don't get along with Romeo well, but he shows respeat to Alexa Woods as she's a girl but says "Miss" when speaking to her which was a accident, he trys to stop saying miss but with little luck. He had a crush on Alice Susan who was at High Ground, sadly she was killled along with the rest of the High Ground defenders. He doesn't like talking about Freelancers due to one killing his friends at High Ground, he wonders why the Freelancer left him alive but killed everybody else. He remembers the attack very well, but he has trouble understanding what the Freelancer said before knocking him out cold, "We will meet again, and one of us may die or none of us die." After a whole year he still doesn't understand what the Freelancer meant. Red Team Romeo doesn't try to get along with everybody at his new outpost. And thier would be no way he'd give his life to save the team, unless he was gonna die taking as many Blues or Covenant with him. Alexa Woods When Romeo first meet Alexa Woods he was shy and called her "miss" by mistake, though she gave what sounded like a giggle he tryied not to call her miss but with little luck. He has feelings for her, but it's mostly due to her reminding him of Alice Susan. Jamous Killgrave Romeo shows signs of hate for Killgrave but nobody knows why, when Killgrave told Romeo how he escaped from Wyoming, Romeo wondered if he notics his combat skills which were the same as a Freelancers, he hopes he doen't notic them or he is screwed as he doesn't remember much of his British Freelancer training. Blue Team Romeo shows few or no feelings towards the Blue Team. He just wants one thing now and that to make it out of this war alive, not that it's that easy. Samuel Harrison Romeo doesn't get a good feeling when looking at Harrison though a weapons scope, he gets a idea he wants to take him out. But as Mikes motto went "Kill them before they kill you." And he wishes to kill Harrison before he kills him. Writer comments Romeo is what the "R" is for in two way radio talk. Robert Naylor is Shotgun02s real name. The Assault on Outpost-48A was idea from a dream I had and it looked like a idea to good to let it go to waste. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch